If I Could Change Your Mind
by wanderers
Summary: One-shot prompt: "Text fic. Santana steals Quinn's phone to text Rachel. Quinn apologizes the day after".


_Friday, Nov 22_

[10:47pm] **Q**: what are you wearing

[10:49pm] **R**: Um, excuse me? What do you mean "what are you wearing"?

[10:50pm] **Q**: it's a simple question, berry

[10:51pm] **R**: An odd one, but I suppose I could answer it. I'm currently wearing a dotted onesie and bunny slippers.

[10:51pm] **Q**: oh my god you're so lame

[10:51pm] **Q**: what color are your panties?

[10:52pm] **R**: WHAT?!

[10:53pm] **R**: I'm not going to dignify that with an answer because it's beyond inappropriate and you should find better things to do in your free time than to text people you dislike.

[10:55pm] **Q**: take a fucking chill pill

[10:55pm] **R**: Language!

[10:56pm] **Q**: suck it

[10:57pm] **R**: I hope you know that I am blocking your number now.

[10:57pm] **Q**: shit. sorry.

[10:59pm] **Q**: i'm sorry okay don't do that. i need it for, um, glee and stuff

[11:07pm] **Q**: did u block me?

[11:07pm] **Q**: berry?

[11:08pm] **Q**: bitch

_Saturday, Nov 23_

[10:23am] **Q**: OH MY GOD, I AM GOING TO KILL SANTANA.

[10:24am] **Q**: I hope you know that it wasn't me last night texting you.

[10:26am] **Q**: I don't know what she said because she deleted everything but the last two texts where she called you a bitch, but it definitely wasn't me.

[10:27am] **Q**: I guess I owe you an apology? Well, she does, but you know.

[11:17am] **R**: It really wasn't you?

[11:17am] **R**: And she deleted everything? Why wouldn't she delete the last two texts, too?

[11:21am] **Q**: Not me. And yeah. I walked in on her laughing at my phone and she just said she was looking at some pictures. I didn't realize she actually texted you until...an hour ago?

[11:22am] **Q**: What did she say?

[11:23am] **R**: You don't really wanna know.

[11:25am] **Q**: Rachel, what did she say?

[11:28am] **R**: Well, first she asked me what I was wearing, and I replied. And then she asked the color of my panties and told me I should take a f-word chill pill. And called me a bitch, but you already know that.

[11:29am] **Q**: And why would you reply in the first place? Omg.

[11:30am] **R**: It seemed kinda rude to ignore a text.

[11:37am] **Q**: And you told her what you were wearing?

[11:37am] **R**: Yes.

[11:39am] **Q**: Even when you thought it was me?

[11:39am] **R**: Yes.

[11:40am] **Q**: Rachel!

[11:41am] **R**: What? It didn't seem like an inappropriate question at first. At least not until she asked about my panties.

[11:43am] **Q**: And what were you wearing?

[11:44am] **R**: Wouldn't you like to know?

[11:45am] **R**: I'm sorry, I was kidding.

[11:46am] **R**: I honestly thought it was funny.

[11:47am] **R**: Quinn?

[11:57am] **R**: Please, I said I'm sorry.

[12:23pm] **R**: I thought we were doing some progress here.

[3:54pm] **R**: QUINN?

[9:09pm] **R**: :(

_Friday, Nov 29_

[10:13pm] **Q**: What did the ocean say to the other ocean?

[10:15pm] **R**: Santana?

[10:16pm] **R**: Is this supposed to be a joke? If I reply are you going to say some kind of pun or maybe even compare oceans to girls because they're both wet and make it some kind of dirty joke?

[10:20pm] **Q**: Jesus, Berry. It's not Santana.

[10:21pm] **Q**: You literally ruin everything.

_Tuesday, Dec 3_

[5:39pm] **R**: That was nice of you.

[5:41pm] **Q**: What?

[5:43pm] **R**: Pushing that cheerio that was about to slushie me. Not the pushing part, but you stopped her, so thank you.

[5:46pm] **Q**: I have no idea what you're talking about.

[5:47pm] **R**: Really, now? Do you want me to tell you exactly what happened and include details?

[5:48pm] **Q**: Don't be a smartass, I know what happened, I was there.

[5:49pm] **R**: So...?

[5:53pm] **Q**: I'm just saying I don't know what you're talking about because I didn't "stop her". She was in my way, I pushed her, end of the story.

[5:56pm] **R**: So you weren't trying to save me and redeem yourself and apologize with actions rather than words for being awful to me these past few years and you didn't know how to say it?

[5:57pm] **Q**: Run on sentences, Berry.

[5:57pm] **Q**: But you're insane.

[5:58pm] **Q**: I have things to do, bye.

[5:58pm] **R**: No wait!

[10:14pm] **R**: Goodnight.

_Wednesday, Dec 4_

[2:26pm] **R**: Really, Quinn? Was /that/ some kind of revenge for our little disagreement yesterday?

[2:27pm] **R**: Because I was only trying to say thank you, even if you still claim not to know what I'm referring to.

[2:30pm] **Q**: Aren't you in class? And yet again, I don't know what you're talking about. What revenge?

[2:31pm] **R**: I am, but I can't stop thinking about it.

[2:33pm] **Q**: About what?

[2:34pm] **R**: Don't play dumb, Quinn. You know what you did.

[2:37pm] **Q**: No, I don't? But since you're distracting me from class, you should tell me.

[2:37pm] **R**: The pictures, Quinn. The pictures.

[2:40pm] **Q**: Am I supposed to know what that means?

[2:41pm] **R**: You...don't?

[2:47pm] **Q**: stop sexting me

[2:48pm] **Q**: That was Santana, sorry.

[2:48pm] **Q**: She thinks we're

[2:49pm] **Q**: Sexting or something.

[2:50pm] **R**: Well, obviously we're not. You don't like girls.

[2:52pm] **Q**: ...Right. Wait, are you saying if I liked girls you /would/ be sexting with me?

[2:57pm] **R**: What? No, um, I didn't

[2:58pm] **R**: Oh look at the time, class is over. I have to head out.

[3:00pm] **Q**: You're ridiculous.

[8:42pm] **Q**: So are you going to tell me about whatever pictures or?

[8:45pm] **R**: Oh. It's nothing, Quinn. Forget it.

[8:47pm] **Q**: You made a huge scene earlier, so no, I'm not going to forget it.

[8:48pm] **R**: A scene? I simply sent a text.

[8:50pm] **Q**: Whatever. Now tell me.

[8:52pm] **R**: Alright. Well, despite my dislike for public bathrooms other than to use the mirrors, I found myself there today and you can probably imagine my surprise when I saw it. It was right there, tormenting me, waiting for me...

[8:53pm] **Q**: Omg, stop being so dramatic and just tell me.

[8:56pm] **R**: I was typing! I didn't mean to send that when I wasn't finished, I'm sorry.

[8:57pm] **R**: And I didn't know you actually used text speak.

[8:59pm] **Q**: I don't. Not really, just a few words. I like to type fast. I'm waiting.

[9:06pm] **R**: As I was saying. It was right there staring at me. At first, I thought it wasn't about me. How naive, right? Because my first thought was: why would anyone take the time to do such an awful yet crude thing about me? No one would take the time to do such thing. But then, I saw my name. It took me five minutes of staring at it, but over it were the words 'Hobbit Berry', so I knew for sure that it was, in fact, me. But that wasn't all! It was signed, as well. You're free to take a wild guess. If your guess was that the letters "Q.F" were there, then you are absolutely correct!

[9:09pm] **Q**: Still no idea what you're talking about.

[9:10pm] **R**: I'm rolling my eyes at you, Quinn.

[9:10pm] **R**: You drew pornographic pictures of me in the bathroom. Again!

[9:12pm] **Q**: That wasn't me.

[9:13pm] **R**: It had your initials. And you've done it before.

[9:15pm] **Q**: Yeah, and did I lie about it? No. So why would I lie now?

[9:17pm] **R**: I...don't know?

[9:18pm] **Q**: And why would I do that anyway?

[9:19pm] **R**: Because you hate me? Because Santana seems to think you have a girl-crush on me?

[9:32pm] **Q**: I don't hate you.

[9:34pm] **Q**: It was Santana. The one that drew that, I mean. I asked her, she laughed and asked me if I liked it.

[9:37pm] **R**: I thought you were ignoring me again. Because you weren't answering.

[9:38pm] **R**: And I thought you hated me.

[9:38pm] **R**: Why would she do that? Why would she sign with your initials?

[9:41pm] **Q**: I don't.

[9:41pm] **Q**: Don't even try and understand. She's crazy. But yeah, I apologize in her behalf.

[9:42pm] **Q**: I seem to be doing that a lot, lately.

[9:45pm] **R**: It's alright, Quinn. I don't really expect her to apologize so you don't have to do it for her. I'm sorry I accused you of drawing that.

[9:47pm] **Q**: Don't worry about it.

[9:49pm] **R**: Are we okay?

[9:50pm] **Q**: As okay as we can be.

[10:36pm] **R**: Goodnight.

_Friday, Dec 6_

[6:34pm] **Q**: Are you going to Puck's tonight?

[6:37pm] **R**: Well, hello to you too.

[6:37pm] **Q**: Are you?

[6:38pm] **R**: I don't see why you're so interested in knowing if I'll attend a party, but no, I am not going. I wasn't invited and even if I was, I don't see myself having a good time.

[6:40pm] **Q**: He invited everyone on Glee Club yesterday. He said "I see you ALL there".

[6:44pm] **R**: I am genuinely confused. Do you /want/ me to go?

[6:47pm] **Q**: Just curious, Berry.

[6:47pm] **R**: Curiosity killed the cat.

[6:49pm] **Q**: Good thing I am not one, then.

[6:50pm] **R**: You're funny.

[6:51pm] **Q**: Sarcasm doesn't look good on you.

[6:55pm] **R**: Everything looks good on me. And I wasn't being sarcastic.

[6:57pm] **Q**: I beg to differ.

[7:19pm] **R**: Did you ask Noah to specifically invite me to tonight's party?

[7:21pm] **Q**: I don't know what you're talking about.

[7:23pm] **R**: Are you okay? Because your memory seems really poor lately.

[7:24pm] **Q**: Funny.

[7:25pm] **R**: :)

[7:36pm] **Q**: Are you coming?

[7:37pm] **R**: Maybe.

[10:21pm] **Q**: Where are youuu?

[10:22pm] **R**: Sorry, I didn't mean to leave like that. I was feeling a little overwhelmed and I needed some fresh air. I didn't think you'd notice I was gone.

[10:25pm] **Q**: You're wearing a bright pink shirt. It was gone. Of course I noticed.

[10:27pm] **R**: Of course you noticed. I must congratulate you, though, because your typing skills are fantastic even if you are intoxicated.

[10:32pm] **Q**: Autocorrect is a fantastic thing. It takes forever to type yhough.

[10:32pm] **Q**: Though*

[10:33pm] **R**: I got that, don't worry. And Finn uses text speak all the time and has horrible grammar mistakes too, I can understand a few typos here and there.

[10:36pm] **Q**: Are you two still dating? Why isn't he all over you now?

[10:37pm] **R**: Yeah, we are.

[10:40pm] **Q**: Wow don't sound so excited about it.

[10:41pm] **R**: Can we talk about something else?

[10:45pm] **Q**: Come back here I miss your stupid shirt

[10:47pm] **R**: You miss my shirt.

[10:48pm] **Q**: Mhm.

[10:49pm] **R**: Sure you do.

[10:51pm] **Q**: You comin

[10:53pm] **R**: I haven't in a while.

[10:54pm] **Q**: What

[10:56pm] **R**: SORRY! Wrong conversation. I'll, um, be there in a while.

[10:58pm] **Q**: Hurrryyy

_Saturday, Dec 7_

[2:09am] **R**: Please let me know when you get home so I can stop worrying and go to sleep. I am rather tired.

[2:32am] **Q**: You didn't have to call me u know

[2:34am] **R**: Please don't use 'u' ever again, please. And I know, but I told you I was worried! I'm sorry I kinda woke you.

[2:37am] **Q**: It was literally 3 blocks away, Rach.

[2:39am] **R**: I know, you said that, but I was still worried. Lots of things can happen in 3 blocks. You could get mugged or kidnaped, or something worse! I can't even think about that. I don't want anything to happen to you. Who's going to...um, yell at me to shut up when I ramble in Glee Club?

[2:41am] **Q**: You're cute when you're worried

[2:45am] **R**: Shut up.

[2:47am] **Q**: Goodnight, Rach

[1:17pm] **Q**: Did I get hit by a bus last night?

[1:20pm] **R**: Good afternoon ;) No, but you got hit by several tequila shots. How are you feeling?

[1:27pm] **Q**: Like death. I'm never drinking again.

[1:30pm] **R**: Dramatic much? I think you've been spending a lot of time around me.

[1:31pm] **Q**: Shut up.

[1:33pm] **R**: :)

[1:33pm] **R**: Do you remember anything?

[1:37pm] **Q**: Some bits, yes. Why? Did I do something incredibly stupid and embarrassing?

[1:40pm] **R**: You stripped out of your clothes and made out with Santana.

[1:42pm] **Q**: WHAT?

[1:47pm] **R**: I'M SORRY I WAS KIDDING. It was just too easy. Don't be mad :(

[1:49pm] **Q**: You almost gave me a heart attack, jesus.

[1:50pm] **R**: No, this is Rachel.

[1:52pm] **Q**: Wow, you're on fire today.

[1:53pm] **R**: Is that your subtle yet weird way of calling me hot?

[1:55pm] **Q**: Remember when I said you ruined everything? I stand by it.

[1:56pm] **R**: Rudeness.

[1:57pm] **Q**: :)

[2:00pm] **R**: You're cute when you play dumb.

[2:07pm] **Q**: GOODBYE RACHEL.

[2:08pm] **R**: Still rude.

_Thursday, Dec 12_

[5:12pm] **Q**: Are you okay?

[5:17pm] **R**: Why wouldn't I be?

[5:18pm] **Q**: I heard about you and Finn, the break up?

[5:23pm] **R**: I'm going to punch Jacob, hack into his blog and delete everything.

[5:25pm] **Q**: So that's a no.

[5:26pm] **Q**: But if you're gonna do that, I want to help.

[5:27pm] **R**: I'm fine, and I really won't. But thanks for the offer.

[5:30pm] **Q**: Okay. But you know, if you want to talk or watch a movie or something, I'm a text away.

[5:42pm] **R**: I know. Thank you, Quinn.

[5:43pm] **Q**: Np!

[5:47pm] **R**: What does np stand for?

[5:49pm] **Q**: Are you asking me to educate you on text speak?

[5:49pm] **R**: I'm asking you to distract me.

[5:51pm] **Q**: Np = no problem.

[5:57pm] **Q**: Ttyl = talk to you later. Brb = be right back.

[5:58pm] **R**: I know those ones. I'm not that dumb, Quinn.

[6:01pm] **Q**: But you're admitting that you're a little dumb? ;)

[6:02pm] **R**: Shaking my head at you.

[6:04pm] **Q**: But it made you smile, didn't it?

[6:17pm] **R**: Maybe.

[6:20pm] **Q**: So my job here is done.

[6:21pm] **R**: Cute.

[6:24pm] **Q**: I have to help out mom with dinner, but I'm still a text away if you need anything.

[6:26pm] **R**: I'll keep that in mind.

[10:23pm] **R**: Goodnight, Quinn.

[11:43pm] **Q**: Sweet dreams, Rach.

_Saturday, Dec 14_

[4:34pm] **R**: Are you busy? Is it okay if I come over? Or you could come here and we could watch movies, and if you want to spend the night you can. Daddies are out but they should be back before midnight. I could cook something, or we could order take-out...because I'm sure you won't like vegan meals.

[4:41pm] **Q**: I'm not busy. I like...salad? And pasta. Or we could get pizza, half-veggie half-extra cheese. Give me 30 and I'll be there. I'll bring snacks for the movie.

[4:43pm] **Q**: Are you okay, though?

[4:46pm] **R**: I don't wanna be alone.

[4:47pm] **Q**: I'm on my way.

[5:04pm] **Q**: Where can I get vegan friendly chocolate? And is popcorn vegan friendly? That's a dumb question, right?

[5:07pm] **R**: There's a store downtown, right around the corner from the Lima Bean. But please don't go out of the way to do that. And I already have popcorn so don't worry about it. Just..please get here soon.

[5:08pm] **Q**: I'm already there. I'll grab some chocolate and head there. 10 minutes.

[5:10pm] **R**: Thank you.

[10:19pm] **R**: QUINN FABRAY, WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG? YOU'VE BEEN THERE FOR FORTY MINUTES. FORTY. THE AVERAGE PERSON TAKES FIFTEEN MINUTES TO SHOWER. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE THE EXCEPTION?

[10:20pm] **R**: And I know you won't see this until you're out of the shower and will probably roll your eyes at me, but I'M BORED. I made you come here to entertain me. You're doing a horrible job.

[10:22pm] **R**: Okay, that was a lie. I'm having fun. BUT FOR THE PAST FORTY MINUTES I'VE BEEN SITTING HERE /ALONE/ SCROLLING THROUGH TUMBLR BECAUSE THAT'S HOW BORED I AM.

[10:23pm] **R**: People post a lot of gay porn in there, did you know that?

[10:24pm] **R**: Do you have a Tumblr, Quinn? If I forget to ask you when you're out, can you remind me once you read this, please?

[10:24pm] **R**: :)

[11:32pm] **Q**: What's taking you so long? You've been getting tea for the pasttttttttt...seven minutes.

[11:32pm] **R**: Are you seriously texting me when I'm downstairs?

[11:34pm] **Q**: YOU TEXTED ME WHEN I WAS TAKING A SHOWER.

[11:35pm] **R**: Please don't yell at me.

[11:35pm] **R**: And that was different.

[11:36pm] **Q**: How is that different?

[11:36pm] **R**: Because I'm me. And I'm needy.

[11:37pm] **Q**: And I'm Quinn.

[11:37pm] **R**: Read: not needy. And I've only been gone for like ten minutes. YOU TOOK FOREVER.

[11:38pm] **Q**: I can be needy. And it takes a lot to look this pretty. If you saw me without make up you'd get scared.

[11:38pm] **R**: You'd still be the prettiest girl I've ever met.

[11:39pm] **Q**: Rachel

[11:39pm] **Q**: Just, hurry.

_Wednesday, Dec 18_

[12:00am] **Q**: Happy birthday, Rachel. I hope you have an amazing day.

[12:05am] **R**: I was asleep, but now I'm up and smiling like a dummy and not sleepy anymore! Thank you, Quinn.

[12:07am] **Q**: Asleep? On your birthday? Even though we don't have school tomorrow?

[12:10am] **R**: I'll have you know that I had a very tiring day, plus I'm used to my nightly routine and it's hard to break it, even if it's not a school night. I am usually done with my routine by 10:45pm, in bed by 11pm and asleep by 11:30pm. Daddies and I spent a lot of time rearranging everything in our basement and throwing things that we didn't use anymore, so I had to carry boxes and big bags all afternoon. They were heavy, so I was exhausted and fell asleep early.

[12:12am] **Q**: You just woke up, how can you ramble so much already?

[12:13am] **R**: It's a gift, really. :)

[12:14am] **Q**: Go back to bed.

[12:16pm] **R**: But I am in bed, Quinn.

[12:17am] **Q**: I meant sleep, smartass.

[12:19am] **R**: Yes, my ass is very smart.

[12:20am] **Q**: You're clearly sleep deprived.

[12:21am] **Q**: Sleep-texting. Like sleep walking, but texting instead.

[12:23am] **R**: Maybe it's you the one who needs to get some sleep, Quinn. Have you ever thought about that? And I told you I wasn't sleepy anymore. I am a little tired, but not that sleepy.

[12:26am] **Q**: Yeah, but I wanted to say happy birthday.

[12:27am] **R**: And you did, so now you can sleep.

[12:28am] **Q**: You too?

[12:29am] **R**: Yes, Quinn. We can sleep together.

[12:30am] **R**: Not together /together/, obviously. You're not here and I'm not there so it would be literally impossible. I just meant go to sleep at the same time.

[12:34am] **Q**: Is Rachel Berry asking me to sleep with her? ;)

[12:35am] **Q**: I can already hear Santana's voice in my head saying "wanky".

[12:37am] **R**: I just laughed so hard I think I woke my daddies.

[12:38am] **Q**: You didn't answer my question.

[12:39am] **R**: Go to sleep, Quinn.

[12:41apm] **Q**: What was the first thing you said a while ago? That it would be rude to ignore a text, hmm? Isn't that what you're doing now?

[12:41am] **R**: Quinn...

[12:42am] **Q**: Rachel.

[12:50am] **R**: Hi.

[12:52am] **Q**: Hey you.

[12:54am] **Q**: So, I'm going to sleep. Alone. Rachel-less because you don't want to sleep with me :(

[12:54am] **Q**: JK.

[12:55am] **R**: Rachel-less because you're too far away*

[12:55am] **Q**: I'm going to Columbus with mom to visit my aunt, so I'll owe you a present.

[12:56am] **Q**: What?

[12:58am] **R**: Nothing. And don't worry about it, Quinn. I'm not expecting any presents. You remembered, and that's more than enough. It was nice waking up to that text. It made me smile.

[1:01am] **Q**: Good. I was gonna call you, but I'm not really a fan of phone calls. I always screen my calls.

[1:10am] **R**: It's okay, Quinn. I still appreciate it, and thanks for the information, I'll make sure not to call you again, then.

[1:12am] **Q**: I didn't mean that. I just mean, nvm. I'm weird.

[1:13am] **R**: Maybe you are, but I still like you.

[1:14am] **Q**: What?

[1:14am] **R**: What?

[1:16am] **Q**: Nothing. Goodnight, Rachel. Have a nice day.

[9:17pm] **R**: Thank you for today, even if you lied to me.

[9:19pm] **Q**: I had to! I didn't want to ruin the surprise. And I'm sorry (again) for butt in your family get together.

[9:21pm] **R**: You didn't, Quinn. We're in Glee together, you're family too. And they all loved you. Dad's brother is still here and he keeps talking about you.

[9:22pm] **Q**: Oh god, don't even tell me what they're saying. Too embarrassing.

[9:24pm] **R**: Why embarrassing?

[9:24pm] **Q**: They thought we were dating!

[9:25pm] **R**: Honest mistake. I don't usually have people over for my birthday. I'm sure you've noticed that I seem to lack friends. And the last two years it was Finn here instead of you, so you can see why they'd confuse you for my girlfriend. Finn didn't even remember this year.

[9:26pm] **Q**: Don't say girlfriend again. And he's an idiot. My ex, and my friend, but still an idiot.

[9:27pm] **R**: If I agree with you, it will make me sound like a bitter ex-girlfriend, so I'll just keep my thoughts to myself.

[9:28pm] **R**: And I'm sorry that the idea of dating me is so awful.

[10:25pm] **R**: Are you mad? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.

[11:11pm] **Q**: Sorry, I was on the phone with Santana for like, forever. My ear hurts.

[11:11pm] **R**: 11:11 make a wish.

[11:12pm] **Q**: Done.

[11:13pm] **R**: What did you wish for?

[11:14pm] **Q**: I can't tell you.

[11:14pm] **R**: Yes, right. Because if you do, it won't come true.

[11:16pm] **Q**: No, because I don't want to.

[11:18pm] **R**: Oh.

[11:20pm] **Q**: Yeah. I'm going to take a shower and sleep. Enjoy the rest of your birthday and have some more cake for me. Sweet dreams, Rachel.

[11:24pm] **R**: But I'm already in bed! Goodnight, Quinn.

_Friday, Dec 20_

[5:43pm] **R**: Guess who came home today with flowers because "it's my birthday"?

[5:47pm] **Q**: HAHAHAHAHA oh my god.

[5:48pm] **Q**: See? Idiot.

[5:49pm] **R**: You would think that after dating on and off for almost 3 years he'd know when it's my birthday. He was planning on serenading me too, because he thought it was cool and romantic and we could get back together after.

[5:50pm] **Q**: Do I need to say it again?

[5:50pm] **Q**: Why did you break up with him anyway? Not even Mercedes and Kurt that are like your best friends know.

[5:53pm] **R**: I'd rather not talk about it.

[5:54pm] **Q**: Okay.

[5:55pm] **R**: I'm sorry.

[5:57pm] **Q**: Nah, it's fine. It's none of my business anyway.

[6:49pm] **R**: We just weren't compatible anymore. We didn't feel like a couple, but more like friends who were trying too hard to make something work when it was clear that the relationship was going nowhere. Finn always seemed more interested in video games than me, and I'm more interested in...a set list for Nationals and college applications than him. This ideal boy I initially fell in love with was long gone, and I still love him, but I'm not in love with him. I love him like a friend, like I love Kurt or Tina, but that chemistry we had before? Or well, that chemistry I thought we had, is not there anymore. And...there's something else, but I don't think I can say it yet.

[6:55pm] **Q**: Thank you.

[6:56pm] **Q**: For trusting me with that, I mean.

[6:57pm] **R**: Np!

[6:57pm] **R**: :)

[6:58pm] **Q**: Proud of u.

[6:59pm] **R**: Quinn!

[7:01pm] **Q**: Sorry, too easy ;)

[7:03pm] **R**: Hmph.

_Sunday, Dec 22_

[3:15pm] **Q**: I'm heading to the Lima Bean with Brittany in a bit, wanna come?

[3:16pm] **R**: Did you tell her you were inviting me? Is Santana going to be there?

[3:18pm] **Q**: She insisted. And nope, she's out with the fam.

[3:20pm] **R**: Alright, then I suppose I can say yes. Should I meet you guys there?

[3:21pm] **Q**: Great! And no, I'll pick you up. Be ready in 30.

[3:22pm] **R**: That's not enough time to get ready!

[3:24pm] **Q**: Hush, I've seen you in your pjs so if you don't wanna get changed just wear that. You look fine.

[3:24pm] **R**: :)

[4:01pm] **Q**: We're hereeee, and you better not be wearing your pajamas.

_Tuesday, Dec 24_

[10:23am] **R**: Yo.

[10:30am] **Q**: Did you just say 'yo'? Is this Artie? Artie, why did you steal Rachel's phone?

[10:35am] **R**: HMPH! I'm trying to be hip and cool, Quinn.

[10:36am] **Q**: Never ever say that again.

[10:38am] **R**: Fine. Good morning, Quinn. Isn't just a beautiful day outside? (and yes, that was sarcasm)

[10:40am] **Q**: It is, and that's not sarcasm.

[10:41am] **R**: I should have known you liked snowy weather. Is that why they call you Ice Queen?

[10:42am] **Q**: You're a dumbass.

[10:44am] **R**: I thought we agreed that my ass was smart?

[10:45am] **Q**: Rolling my eyes at you.

[10:46am] **Q**: What are your plans for tonight?

[10:48am] **R**: Eat chocolate truffles and watch Top Chep.

[10:50am] **Q**: Oh, I forgot you don't celebrate Christmas for a second.

[10:51am] **R**: Yup.

[10:56am] **Q**: Do you want to come over? We were gonna have dinner with Frannie (my sister), her husband and his parents but they got stuck so they can't make it here. You can tell your dads to join us. It doesn't have to be a Christmas dinner, just dinner. Are they vegan as well? We do have a few vegan options because Richard's (Frannie's husband) mom is vegan, too.

[11:00am] **R**: I think that's the longest text you've ever sent to me.

[11:04am] **Q**: Yet, you didn't answer.

[11:10am] **R**: Daddies are grocery shopping but they should be back soon. I'll let you know as soon as I can. And I don't know about them, but I'd love to.

[12:13pm] **R**: THEY SAID YES! But they want to talk to your mom first, I don't know, adult stuff. You didn't change your home number, right? They're going to call in ten.

[12:15pm] **Q**: Yayy :)

[12:15pm] **Q**: Still the same number. See you later!

[7:54pm] **R**: I'm sorry about my dads mentioning gay sex, that was something you or your mom didn't need to hear.

[7:55pm] **Q**: Rachel. I'm sitting next to you.

[7:56pm] **R**: Yes, but I couldn't say that aloud.

[7:57pm] **Q**: Don't you know how to wishper?

_Wednesday, Dec 25_

[6:52am] **R**: Oh baby all I want for Christmaaaaa-aaa-as is...youuuuuUuuUuu

[6:56am] **Q**: Jesus. Good morning to you too.

[6:57am] **R**: SORRY! I woke up chipper.

[6:59am] **Q**: I can see that. And just because it's Christmas I'm going to ignore you woke me up SUPER early.

[7:03am] **R**: I'm sorry, I'm just happy because Santa got me one of the few things I asked for.

[7:10am] **Q**: Rachel, you're Jewish.

[7:12am] **R**: Well, my daddies, whatever.

[7:13am] **Q**: What did you ask for?

[7:14am] **R**: A new karaoke machine :)

[7:14am] **Q**: And what was the other thing?

[7:15am] **R**: Oh I can't tell you.

[7:15am] **Q**: Why not?

[7:16am] **R**: Because it's like that one wish at 11:11. If I say it, it won't come true.

[7:16am] **Q**: Dork.

[7:16am] **R**: Rude.

[7:17am] **Q**: That wasn't an insult.

[7:18am] **R**: I know, but you're still rude.

[7:20am] **Q**: WHAT DID I DO?

[7:21am] **R**: Nothing haha you're cute.

[7:21am] **Q**: I'm going back to sleep.

[7:22am] **R**: No, sorry :(

[7:32am] **R**: :(

_Saturday, Dec 28_

[9:21pm] **Q**: thinking of u

[9:23pm] **R**: Really?

[9:23pm] **Q**: mhh

[9:23pm] **Q**: have my hands under my panties

[9:25pm] **R**: What?

[9:25pm] **Q**: what

[9:27pm] **R**: Santana?

[9:28pm] **Q**: ugh you ruin all the fun, berry

[9:30pm] **R**: I'm sorry I ruined your Saturday night 'fun'. You should stop stealing people's phones.

[9:31pm] **Q**: And you should learn to just play along.

[9:31pm] **R**: I would have rather it was Quinn.

[9:31pm] **Q**: oh wow

[9:32pm] **Q**: hahahha gayberry

[9:33pm] **R**: Can you please delete the texts, Santana? I'm asking nicely and even said please.

[9:33pm] **Q**: sure whatever

_Sunday, Dec 29_

[2:11pm] **Q**: What did a volcano say to another volcano?

[2:12pm] **R**: I know that one.

[2:12pm] **Q**: Oh :(

[2:12pm] **R**: Yep.

[2:14pm] **Q**: Are you okay?

[2:14pm] **R**: Sure.

[2:15pm] **Q**: Rachel...

[2:16pm] **R**: Sorry, just one of those days I guess.

[2:17pm] **Q**: Oh, I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone.

[2:18pm] **R**: No, don't. Ugh, sorry, I just...ah, I don't know.

[2:20pm] **Q**: Did Santana say something last night? She stayed over and when I got out of the shower she was playing with my phone again, but if she sent any text she deleted them. I'm sorry if she did, she can be a pain in the ass sometimes. And by sometimes I mean always.

[2:21pm] **R**: No, no, it's not that. I'm just in a weird mood, I guess. I do want to talk to you, but I don't want to put you in a bad/weird mood too.

[2:25pm] **Q**: Can I come over?

[2:26pm] **R**: You don't have to, I'm not really in a chatty mood.

[2:28pm] **Q**: I'll bring movies. We'll watch them in silence and we'll eat popcorn and snacks. And then if you want, I can spend the night. As long as you and your dads are okay with it.

[2:28pm] **R**: Okay.

[2:30pm] **Q**: I'll be there in a bit.

_Tuesday, Dec 31_

[2:46pm] **Q**: I don't know what to wear tonight.

[2:47pm] **R**: Nothing.

[2:47pm] **Q**: What?

[2:49pm] **R**: Wow, sorry, wrong conversation. Oops?

[2:50pm] **Q**: Sure, sure.

[2:51pm] **Q**: I still don't know what to wear.

[2:53pm] **R**: It's rather cold, so I'd say something you're comfortable in. Maybe jeans? That's what I'm wearing. Well not right now, but I will later tonight. It's Noah's party, there's no need to overdress either.

[2:54pm] **Q**: You're wearing jeans? That's new. And I know, but I still want to look pretty.

[2:55pm] **R**: I wore jeans for several Glee performances, Quinn. And you always look pretty.

[2:56pm] **Q**: You should wear them always.

[2:56pm] **Q**: ...Thanks.

[2:58pm] **R**: I'll keep that in mind.

[3:00pm] **Q**: So...jeans?

[3:01pm] **Q**: You're coming, right?

[3:04pm] **R**: Yes, jeans. And yes, I'll be there, no need to tell Noah to text me to make sure I'm going ;)

[3:10pm] **Q**: Shut up.

[3:11pm] **R**: Make me.

[3:12pm] **Q**: Okay.

[3:12pm] **Q**: Would you rather I use a sock or a tie?

[3:14pm] **R**: There are other ways, too.

[3:15pm] **Q**: Oh, really?

[3:15pm] **R**: Mhm.

[3:16pm] **Q**: Care to tell me?

[3:19pm] **R**: I'd rather show you.

[11:43pm] **R**: It's almost midnight, where are you?

[11:45pm] **Q**: Puck's friend is trying to seduce me. And doing an awful job. I'm bored.

[11:46pm] **R**: Oh.

[11:46pm] **R**: I'm sorry.

[11:47pm] **Q**: Come save me?

[11:48pm] **R**: Where are you? And how?

[11:51pm] **Q**: Front yard. We're the only ones there. And idk, tell him you need me for...um, girl talk or something. Pretend you're my girlfriend. Anything.

_Wednesday, Jan 1_

[1:34pm] **R**: I wish you stayed.

[1:56pm] **R**: I'm sorry.

[2:39pm] **R**: I really am sorry.

[3:35pm] **R**: It wasn't my intention to make things awkward, or make you feel uncomfortable or ruin our friendship.

[3:35pm] **R**: Because we are friends, right?

[3:36pm] **R**: We're not in pre-k anymore, I shouldn't even have to ask this question. But Quinn, you can be so misleading sometimes.

[4:19pm] **R**: I do consider you my friend, though. I always did, even when I thought you hated me. You may not realize it, or think I don't realize, but you do a lot of nice things for me. You gave me advice about Finn that I was too blind to see back then because I was stupidly in love with him. And you give people who are going to slushie me this look that scares them off. And you're nice to me when no one else is looking. You smile at me and sometimes you hold my hand. You tell me things about yourself and you let me rant and complain about things when I had a bad day. That's what friends do, Quinn.

[4:20pm] **R**: But us...we're not just friends, right?

[4:22pm] **R**: We have this chemistry...I can't be the only one that notices it. And we've been flirting both by text and in person. And you call me cute, and smile at me, and hold my hand, and...

[5:53pm] **R**: Please, stop ignoring me.

[6:41pm] **R**: I know you've read the texts.

[7:10pm] **R**: At least reply to tell me to leave you alone.

[8:27pm] **R**: Quinn, please.

[11:15pm] **R**: Goodnight, Quinn.

_Friday, Jan 3_

[3:42pm] **R**: Daddies asked for you today. I told them you were doing okay.

[3:43pm] **R**: It was the first time in a while I lied to them.

[3:44pm] **R**: Because I don't know if you're doing okay.

[3:45pm] **R**: Are you? I hope you are.

_Saturday, Jan 4_

[5:10pm] **R**: I miss you.

_Sunday, Jan 5_

[7:21pm] **R**: You're gonna have to stop ignoring me eventually. We're going to see each other at school all the time, and we have Glee and two other classes together.

[9:10pm] **R**: I'm still sorry.

_Friday, Jan 10_

[3:41pm] **R**: You're dating Noah?

[3:41pm] **R**: Congratulations.

_Thursday, Jan 14_

[4:22pm] **Q**: What did you say to Santana?

[4:31pm] **R**: Um, what? The last and only time I spoke to Santana this year was to politely ask her if she could move her chair because she was blocking my way.

[4:32pm] **Q**: Well I don't care about that, but I'm sure you told her something. She keeps asking me about you and I don't know what to say.

[4:41pm] **R**: After 14 days this is the first thing you say to me.

[4:42pm] **R**: I didn't say anything, and I don't know what you should say either since I don't know specifically what she asked.

[4:45pm] **Q**: Whatever.

[4:46pm] **R**: Quinn, can we please talk like two adults?

[4:47pm] **Q**: You just turned 18, calm down.

[4:50pm] **R**: I miss the old you.

[4:51pm] **Q**: Don't act as if you knew me at all.

[4:51pm] **R**: Okay.

_Friday, Jan 17_

[10:49m] **Q**: look you and quinn just need to stop, 'kay?

[10:49pm] **Q**: i'm even being nice and shit

[10:57pm] **R**: Don't you have a phone, Santana? But I don't know what we're supposed to stop. If you were worried that I was going to steal your best friend, then please don't. We haven't spoken in fifteen days, so it's obvious that the friendship I thought we had is long gone.

[10:59pm] **Q**: yea i do but this is easier

[11:00pm] **Q**: don't play dumb, you think people don't notice the sad and pathetic glances? it's so lame, even for you.

[11:02pm] **Q**: she won't talk, but whatever happened between you two, just apologize or something, isn't that what you do? bake her some i'm sorry cookies or whatever you need to do. i'm sick of her being all mopey.

[11:04pm] **R**: Don't you think I've tried? I've been apologizing for the past month! She won't listen to me, and there's nothing else I can do.

[11:04pm] **R**: She's being mopey?

[11:06pm] **Q**: well keep trying. we're talking about quinn here, it wouldn't be her if she gave in so easily. and yeah, she's drunk off her ass right now and having a lame pity party by herself watching the notebook and yelling at noah for not fighting for allie

[11:06pm] **Q**: did i mention it's super lame?

[11:07pm] **Q**: 'cos it is

[11:07pm] **Q**: why do you think i'm texting you?

[11:10pm] **R**: Because you have nothing better to do? It's not the first time it happens.

[11:11pm] **R**: Can you make sure she drinks lots of water and has two aspirins in her bed side table when she wakes up? Please?

[11:12pm] **Q**: i know how to take care of my girl, berry

[11:13pm] **R**: Right, right. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure.

[11:14pm] **Q**: wow you actually like her huh

[11:16pm] **R**: I don't believe I should be talking about this with you.

[11:18pm] **Q**: oh ofc, i should just handle the phone to quinn

[11:18pm] **R**: NO, DON'T!

[11:19pm] **R**: Please, Santana. I know what you're trying to do.

[11:20pm] **R**: Quinn is your best friend, you're trying to figure out what's happening with her and want to help. But if she doesn't want to tell you, there's a reason for it. Quinn is very private.

[11:21pm] **Q**: don't tell me things i already know hobbit just tell me what happened

[11:21pm] **R**: And how will that help?

[11:22pm] **Q**: it really won't, but at least i'll know what i'm dealing with

[11:24pm] **R**: Don't you think it's Quinn the one dealing with things? You did say she's "drunk off her ass".

[11:24pm] **Q**: yeah yeah now tell me

[11:30pm] **R**: I'm not going to give you details, but something happened new years' eve. Noah's party? I might have said and done something that upset her and made her uncomfortable and then she ran and has been ignoring me since.

[11:30pm] **Q**: you told her you liked her

[11:31pm] **R**: More or less. I feel like I'm going to get in trouble with her for telling you this.

[11:33pm] **Q**: she won't know but wow i knew it I KNEW IT

[11:34pm] **R**: Am I that obvious?

[11:36pm] **Q**: i just happen to have awesome gaydar

[11:37pm] **R**: I'm not gay, Santana.

[11:38pm] **Q**: i don't care what you are, berry

[11:39pm] **Q**: movie's over and q's about to fall asleep

[11:40pm] **Q**: i'll delete the texts, don't worry about it

[11:40pm] **R**: Thank you, Santana.

[11:41pm] **Q**: don't mention it

[11:41pm] **Q**: no, really. DON'T.

_Tuesday, Jan 21_

[4:10pm] **Q**: Are you kidding me? You're back with Finn?

[4:15pm] **R**: I don't see how that's any of your business.

[4:16pm] **Q**: Right. Do whatever you want.

[4:18pm] **R**: I can't exactly do what I want.

[4:20pm] **Q**: Yeah well, I don't care.

_Wednesday, Jan 22_

[5:11pm] **Q**: 'kay look i'm sorta tryna help here but you're not makin' it easy

[5:12pm] **Q**: you're back w finnept? really?

[5:14pm] **R**: You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days. I always get nervous when I get a new text from Quinn. She hasn't been very nice lately.

[5:14pm] **R**: But no. I'm scheming!

[5:19pm] **Q**: you're both so lame i s2g

[5:19pm] **Q**: and what does that even mean

[5:20pm] **R**: I told Finn. About Quinn. He was surprisingly understanding. Sure at first he kept mumbling "mailman, mailman" and you know what that means. But after he got over it, he was willing to listen to my plan. It's genius, isn't it?

[5:21pm] **Q**: it's not, you idiot. do you want her to start sleeping w puckerman again?

[5:23pm] **R**: NO!

[5:23pm] **R**: I'm just...trying to make her jealous?

[5:24pm] **Q**: yea well good fucking job

[5:24pm] **Q**: she's coming back soon so i need to delete these texts but i got an idea just promise you won't freak out when i text you this weekend, 'kay?

[5:25pm] **R**: I'll try my best.

_Thursday, Jan 23_

[2:32pm] **Q**: Can you and your boyfriend keep the pda to a minimum? I'd rather not vomit before class.

[3:10pm] **Q**: So you're ignoring me now?

[5:19pm] **Q**: Whatever.

_Friday, Jan 24_

[10:10pm] **Q**: Hey sexy.

[10:15pm] **R**: Santana?

[10:16pm] **Q**: Who else?

[10:18pm] **R**: Good evening to you too.

[10:20pm] **Q**: What are you wearing?

[10:21pm] **R**: What if I said nothing?

[10:21pm] **Q**: I'd ask you to show me.

[10:23pm] **R**: Well, I did just get out of the shower...

[10:23pm] **R**: [attached picture]

[10:24pm] **Q**: Jesus.

[10:26pm] **R**: You should return the favor ;)

[11:02pm] **R**: You're no fun.

_Saturday, Jan 25_

[1:16pm] **Q**: Did you seriously send Santana a half naked picture of you?

[1:16pm] **Q**: To MY phone?

[1:30pm] **R**: Oh, I didn't realize it was your number. I'm sorry?

[1:31pm] **Q**: WHY WERE YOU EVEN SEXTING WITH SANTANA?

[1:34pm] **R**: Because I was bored.

[1:35pm] **R**: And I would hardly consider what we did, "sexting". I'm sure it's supposed to last more than a few minutes, and include more details about what we'd like to do to each other. And we didn't get that far.

[1:37pm] **Q**: Next time, text her to her number. If there's ever a next time. You know she's using you, right?

[1:41pm] **R**: It sounds as if you were a little concerned about me. And maybe I am the one using her.

[1:41pm] **Q**: I'm not. Are you? Using her?

[1:43pm] **R**: I am not. I was genuinely bored and maybe I am genuinely attracted to her. Who knows?

[1:45pm] **Q**: Aren't you dating Finn?

[1:46pm] **R**: No, I'm not. I don't know what gave you that impression.

[1:47pm] **Q**: Um, the fact that you're all over each other at school?

[1:50pm] **R**: It's just friendly flirting. Apparently everyone does it and it doesn't mean anything. I don't see anything wrong with it.

[1:51pm] **Q**: What about Santana?

[1:52pm] **R**: What about her?

[1:56pm] **Q**: Are you attracted to her?

[1:58pm] **R**: She's hot. Not even you can deny that she is really attractive. But she's not really my type.

[1:59pm] **Q**: What's your type?

[2:02pm] **R**: Blonde cheerleaders, just like Brittany.

[2:02pm] **Q**: Right.

[2:03pm] **R**: :)

_Wednesday, Jan 29_

[4:22pm] **R**: So that's how it's going to be, then? We're gonna kiss and you're going to run each time?

[4:25pm] **Q**: Didn't you get what you wanted?

[4:25pm] **R**: I don't just want to make-out with you when you're feeling like it, Quinn. And you don't want that either.

[4:27pm] **Q**: You don't know what I want.

[4:35pm] **R**: Me. You want /me/.

[4:36pm] **Q**: Yeah well, you can't always get what you want.

[4:51pm] **R**: But you can. You already have me.

_Friday, Jan 31_

[11:02pm] **R**: You forgot your purse in my room. Next time you shouldn't hurry so much and use the front door instead of my room's window.

[11:23pm] **Q**: Next time? There's not going to be a next time.

[11:25pm] **Q**: I'm home, by the way.

[11:35pm] **R**: There's going to be a next time. Don't you know it yet, Quinn?

[11:42pm] **Q**: Know what?

[11:43pm] **R**: I can't tell you if you don't know. You have to figure out on your own.

[11:52pm] **R**: Do you want to get some coffee tomorrow? That way I can bring you your purse instead of giving it back to you at school?

[11:54pm] **Q**: I don't know, Rachel...

[11:55pm] **R**: I'll behave.

[11:57pm] **Q**: Fine, fine. You're picking me up.

[11:58pm] **R**: Sweet dreams, Quinn.

_Saturday, Feb 1_

[1:52pm] **R**: It's really cold outside, so make sure to grab a coat.

[1:55pm] **Q**: Yes, MOM.

[1:56pm] **R**: Quinn, that's not even funny.

[1:58pm] **Q**: It is, a little.

[6:27pm] **Q**: Just for the record, it wasn't a date.

[6:30pm] **R**: Let's recap. I asked you out, you said yes. I picked you up and opened doors for you. I offered to pay, you argued, but I ended up paying anyway. We held hands. We went ice skating and we held hands while doing it. You threw a cone at a guy just because he was flirting with me. We kissed. Multiple times. And I walked you to your door and we kissed some more. Now, tell me again that it wasn't a date.

[6:32pm] **Q**: It wasn't a date.

[6:32pm] **Q**: And we only held hands while skating because you were scared you were going to fall.

[6:35pm] **R**: I'm only scared of falling if you're not there to catch me.

[6:35pm] **R**: And how do you explain the rest?

[6:45pm] **Q**: Um...I was bored?

[6:55pm] **R**: Really, now?

[6:56pm] **R**: Goodbye.

[6:58pm] **Q**: I was kidding.

_Sunday, Feb 2_

[3:55pm] **Q**: Rachel?

_Monday, Feb 3_

[1:23pm] **Q**: I left something in your locker during lunch.

[1:24pm] **Q**: No, it's not a prank.

[1:25pm] **Q**: And don't ask me how I got the combination right either.

_Wednesday, Feb 5_

[5:55pm] **Q**: Ughhhh, Rachel!

[5:56pm] **Q**: I liked you better when you were annoying rather than when you ignore me.

[5:58pm] **R**: You certainly do know what a girl likes to hear.

[5:59pm] **Q**: Rachel!

[6:02pm] **Q**: Please...

_Saturday, Feb 8_

[2:52pm] **Q**: I'm sorry, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?

[2:57pm] **Q**: I'm sorry for being an idiot and I'm sorry for ignoring you that one time. And I'm sorry for pushing you away when you were one of the only friends I had. I'm sorry for vanishing in new years, and I'm sorry for ruining the party for you when I knew you were looking forward to it.

[3:02pm] **Q**: I'm sorry I like kissing you and holding your hand and taking pictures of you when you're not looking because I think natural pictures are better than the ones you're posing. I'm sorry I like you. It's not your fault that I find you rather cute when you ramble (even if annoying at times), and it's not your fault that you have like this sort of magnet that attracts me to you and I can't seem to let go.

[3:05pm] **Q**: I'm sorry it took me forever to realize, and even more to admit it to myself and you. I'm sorry I couldn't admit that yes, what I wanted all along was you.

[4:12pm] **R**: You're not an idiot.

[4:12pm] **Q**: Rachel...

[4:13pm] **Q**: Hey.

[4:15pm] **R**: Hello.

[4:15pm] **Q**: Are we...? Can we please be okay again? I miss you.

[4:16pm] **R**: I miss you too.

[4:17pm] **R**: And I accept your apology. At least the one about ignoring me. It wasn't a very nice thing to do.

[4:18pm] **Q**: I know, I'm sorry.

[4:21pm] **R**: As for the rest...well, I /am/ pretty cute, so it's not your fault! Kidding. Kind of. But I should apologize too for sort of using Finn and Santana to try and make you jealous. It wasn't my best plan, but desperate times call for desperate measures, Quinn.

[4:25pm] **R**: And I would rather discuss the rest in person rather than over text. Because a) I miss you, b) I miss you, and c) you can tell me more about those kisses you mentioned before, or better, show me.

[4:29pm] **Q**: I'm coming over.

_Sunday, Feb 9_

[3:35pm] **Q**: fucking finally

[3:35pm] **Q**: if you two bang i wanna be the first to know, 'kay? keep me posted

[4:02pm] **R**: SANTANA!


End file.
